customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Priscilla Chan
Priscilla Chan Wai-han (born July 28, 1965) is a Cantopop singer in Hong Kong.'' Background Chan has a younger brother and sister. Her father is a retired senior officer of Hong Kong Immigration Service. She attended Marymount Secondary School in Happy Valley, Hong Kong (formerly known as Maryknoll Sisters School). Active in extracurricular activities and pastimes, as a teenager she would often enter singing contests, and eventually got discovered by a recording company. She currently lives in Happy Valley, Hong Kong. She is known for expressing great passion and emotion in her love songs, of which many are cantopop classics. Career Chan started her life as a professional singer when she was 18 in 1983. Her first song was titled 逝去的諾言, which is recorded in an album 少女雜誌 that also featuring two other newcomers. The song propelled Chan's career; thus, she released her own first album 故事的感覺 in 1984. The next year, she released "Priscilla", which included the hit 花店. In 1986, the album 反叛 had several classics and push Chan to new heights. Song included 跳舞街 (a version of Angie Gold's "Eat You Up" but based production wise, on Yoko Oginome's version, titled "Dancing Hero" (ダンシング・ヒーロー)), 痴情意外, Love Me Once Again, 反叛, and 與淚抱擁. Chan had a rough 1987, but she rebounded nicely in 1988 with the album 嫻情 1988, and the song 傻女, a Cantonese rework version of the Spanish song "La Loca" by María Conchita Alonso that first confirmed her status as a serious contender in the golden age of Cantopop. 傻女 was re-made into a disco-version by a newcomer in Hong Kong, Jill Vidal, in 2007. Chan chose to retire in 1989 in order to pursue her degree in psychology at the Syracuse University in Syracuse, New York, a promise to her parents that she kept. In her supposed-to-be last album, 永遠是你的朋友, the everlasting hit 千千闕歌 elevated her status in the legendary mega pop stars heavy industry including Leslie Cheung, Anita Mui, Alan Tam, and Sally Yeh. This best-selling album of 1989 also recorded hits like 夜機 and Dancing Boy. During her academic career, she returned to Hong Kong and recorded three albums from 1992–1994 during the summer vacations. The song 飄雪 was very popular for karaoke at the time; other hits included 紅茶館, which was voted among the Top 10 song of the Year in 1992, 歸來吧!, and Jealousy. The album sales were surprisingly good despite the fact that she spent most of the time in the U.S. with minimum publicity. By 1995, Chan has returned to the music industry in full force. Her initial return brought her back to the top of the pop chart with two albums: "Welcome Back" and "我不寂寞". In fact, "Welcome Back" topped the sales chart for a modern record of six weeks. Songs like 今天夜裡總下雨, 留戀, 戀戀風塵, 我寂寞, and 飄 became instant classic. Her 10-night series of concerts in 1996 reaffirmed her popularity with the public. Another concert in 1997 with Hong Kong Philharmonic Orchestra (HKPO) in Hong Kong made her the second pop artist ever to work with the HKPO. With the signing of a new recording company, Cinepoly, her fame started to decline. The death of her beloved cat, Remington, in 1998 marked the start of three-year period when she found life difficult as the new recording company wasn't working well for her. In 2000, after the last album with Cinepoly named 為你好, she retreated from the music scene until 2003 when she made a come-back with an album named 情意結 and a series of concerts in Hong Kong. However, due to album sales that fell below her expectations she decided to retreat once more. She criticized the trend of Cantopop audiences, whom she believed was only interested in admiring the entertainers' images and not appreciating their music. However, she has reiterated her desire to continue singing, as many loyal fans still remain around the world. In 2007, Chan signed to IEC - EC Music and the following year released a new live album recorded at a series of concerts in Hong Kong. Discography #故事的感覺 (August 24, 1984) #陳慧嫻 (September 6, 1985) #反叛 (May 30, 1986) #變變變 (February 19, 1987) #嫻情 (January 15, 1988) #秋色 (October 21, 1988) #永遠是你的朋友 (July 25, 1989) #歸來吧 (March 26, 1992) #你身邊永是我 (October 15, 1993) #今天的愛人是誰精選 (October 4, 1994) Category:Singers Category:July births Category:1965 births